Visperas de los Espiritus
by SukiPrincess01
Summary: One-Shot especial De Navidad pasen a leer! FELIZ NAVIDAD Les deseamos SukiKyoshi y Girlbender


En esta Noche Buena y Navidad Girlbender y SukiKyoshi se han confabulado y les han traído este One- Shot de Navidad

**ESPECIAL ONE-SHOT DE NAVIDAD**

**VISPERA DE LOS ESPIRITUS**

Víspera de los Espíritus, época en la que todo el mundo gira en un solo compás, en la que las mayores expresiones de afecto de hacen visibles, incontables serian las sonrisas, incontables serian las emociones que todos compartirían, confabulados en un solo sentimiento…el amor.

Pequeños copos de nieve caían descendiendo como bolitas de algodón apenas y rozando la suave piel de dos pequeños, sus cabecitas en dirección al cielo daban la impresión de que anhelaban la lluvia sólida caer

-Crees que tengan sabor?-

La niña sostenía a su hermano de la mano mientras observaba como un diminuto copo fue a parar a su nariz haciendo que sus ojos azules se colocaran en una posición graciosa, Bumi el menor en edad y tamaño se agachó un poco para rozar con la punta de sus dedos la nieve que yacía dispersa sobre el suelo

-Quieres probar?-

La niña sonrió dulcemente y sacó su lengua mientras se estiraba en puntitas para aparentar una altura mayor esperando a que las pequeñas gotas de agua compactada cayeran sobre ella

-Kya!, Bumi! Es hora del coro-

Una voz cálida y varonil llamo su atención, Kya abrió de golpe los ojos pero Bumi aun seguía con la lengua afuera, lo agitó para que saliera de su trance, Bumi reaccionó mirando de un lado a otro con facciones de confusión

-Es papá Bumi, vámonos- Kya jaloneó a Bumi, pero sin previo aviso este cayó boca abajo sobre un tumulto de nieve – Bumi, levántate Honora llegara en cualquier momento y si no ensayamos el tío Zuko nos llamara la atención!-

-No, no, no!- Bumi hizo caso omiso y empezó a formar sobre la nieve unas alas como si fuera un ángel moviendo de arriba a bajo sus pequeños brazos extendidos

-Vámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer, ya saldremos de noche a jugar!-

-Kya sabes que esta nieve de aquí tiene mejor sabor!, es igual al de las ensaladas de papá uumh! y también sabe a los refrescos de mama!- Bumi bombardeo de respuestas a su hermana

-Se que las ensaladas de papa son horrendas y ni hablar de los refrescos de mamá, pero vámonos- Kya jalo del brazo a su hermano, pero este se resistía a levantarse

-No!- Bumi lanzo una bola de nieve al rostro de Kya, a quien después de ello apenas se le veían los ojos

-He dicho que nos vallamos, papá nos esta esperando con ese horrendo gorro de león alce sobre su cabeza y también tiene para nosotros y si no llegamos a tiempo los espíritus no nos cuidaran esta noche!-

-El grito hizo que Bumi se levantara de inmediato atónito por el carácter de su hermana, sintió unas fuertes vibraciones en sus pies como si temblaran

-Kya…Kya- Bumi miraba hacia todos los lados aun llamando a su hermana

-Estoy harta de ser siempre yo la castigada, por tus actos Bumi!

-Kya!- la vocecilla chillona de Bumi hizo que Kya reaccionara – Mira- Bumi apunto con su dedo a una dirección que era indescifrable para Kya hasta que ella se giró

En medio del mar un inmenso iceberg era recortado y dividió en dos partes las tajadas de hielo caían fuertemente sobre el agua chocando contra esta causando fuertes estruendos, Kya apretó los dientes y agarro nuevamente la mano de su hermanito, "lo mejor era volver a casa" pensaron, pero su plan se vio truncado cuando chocaron con las piernas de su papá que los observaba con una enorme sonrisa ante el inmenso poder de su hija

-Kya debes tener mas cuidado con el agua control, puede causarte daño si no tienes precaución pequeña- Aang tomo de la mano de su hija y cargo en brazos a Bumi mientras les colocaba una diadema con cuernos de león alce, el pequeño Bumi se aferro al pecho de su padre- Hoy es Víspera de los Espíritus, si se portan mal no tendrán obsequios y no seremos bendecidos-

Aang y sus hijos llegaron a su hogar Bumi bajo de los brazos de su padre y fue a parar a los de su madre que gustosa lo sostuvo en su regazo

-Que andaban haciendo?- Katara miro con curiosidad a Kya quien reía nerviosamente

-Veras, mami…yo-

-Achu!- el pequeño Bumi estornudo su madre lo miro preocupada

-Kya…debes cuidar más de tu hermano-

-Pero si es el quien me mete siempre en problemas, estábamos tranquilamente comiendo los copos de nieve y me lanzo una bola- Kya se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero

-Ella dijo que quería probarla yo la ayude- Dijo Bumi encogiéndose de hombros, la puntita de su nariz estaba roja como una da las tantas luces que colgaban en las casas

-Y…me enoje…y ya sabes! Pasa lo de siempre!-

-Así que…otro iceberg pago las consecuencias?- Katara sonrió ante su hija mientras ella corría a abrazarla

-Esta bien Kya, es normal gracias a los enojos de tu madre estas aquí- Aang acaricio la cabellera de su pequeña, ella sonrió con confianza aferrándose a las largas piernas de su madre

-Se ven adorables con esos gorros, será mejor que vallan a ensayar recuerden hoy nos reuniremos en el festival, hagan un buen trabajo- Katara bajo a Bumi quien corrió con Kya hasta la sala

-Será una poderosa maestra agua, lo veo en su futuro- Dijo Aang junto a su esposa mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, no evito su mirada de tristeza – si tuviera la oportunidad-

-Aang, entiendo muy bien lo que sientes, y lo que deseas… te prometo que tendremos nuestro pequeño maestro aire - Katara se separo un poco de Aang y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza

-No se…si pueda esperar mas, que tal si no sucede…que tal si merma mi esperanza-

-Pero que dices!, claro que no será así, te lo prometo- Katara dio un corto beso a su esposo el gustosamente correspondió abrazándola nuevamente

-Te amo, gracias por ser …por ser mi todo- el brillo de sus ojos se opaco por sus lagrimas estancadas en ellos, Katara abrazo fuerte a su marido brindándole el calor que le hacia falta a su helado corazón

-Yo también te amo Aang…te ves maravilloso con esa diadema- Aang no pudo ocultar su vergüenza delante de su esposa quien le pellizco la puntita de la nariz

-Buenas familia!- Un hombre adulto tocaba la puerta con prisa, los pequeños niños dieron un respingo y abrieron la puerta

-Tío Sokka! Tía Suki!- Los pequeños se abalanzaron contra los dos adultos

-Como están su tía y yo les hemos traído obsequios- Suki les tendió una bolsa roja llena de regalos, Kya se acercó a ella y acarició su crecido vientre

-Falta mucho aun?- pregunto curiosa con los ojos desbordantes de ilusión

-No pequeña, cualquier momento viene…solo es cuestión de esperar- Suki poso su mano sobre la de la niña, ella sonrió y la abrazo

-Kya ten cuidado, tu tía tendrá pronto a su bebé debes tratarla con cuidado- Katara recibió cálidamente a la pareja

-Hermano que gusto tenerte aquí, bienvenidos- la joven abrazo a su hermano y a su cuñada con mucho cuidado – Oh, Suki que grande esta!, vamos necesitas descansar-

-No es necesario!, gracias pero el bebé no me deja acostarme, llevo dos días con un dolor…creo que ya esta cerca- Sokka se acerco mas a su esposa posando su mano en la pancita donde yacía aun su hijo ….o hija

-Bienvenidos, valla que grande está- Aang vio asombrado el vientre de Suki, ella solo sonrió

-Envidia?- pregunto Sokka mientras besaba en la mejilla a su esposa

-Para nada, estoy contento con mis retoños-

-Suki, te gustaría ayudarme en la cocina, me dirías la receta de la ensalada de la vez pasada?-

-Oh por supuesto!- Katara y Suki se alejaron a la cocina dejando solos a Aang y a Sokka

-Papá llegara hoy el Tío Zuko?- Preguntó Kya mientras buscaba el cancionero

-Por supuesto linda, llegara pronto-

-Villancicos?, no hay otra cosa?- interrogo Sokka mientras leía el cancionero que anteriormente Kya buscaba

-No Sokka los niños Zuko y yo cantaremos villancicos en el festival-

-Hablas en serio? El todo poderoso Señor del Fuego cantara villancicos-

-Que tiene de malo?-

-Vamos Aang de que me perdí?-

Los dos camaradas salieron junto con los niños a practicar el dichoso coro, a lo lejos se observaba como Sokka también llevaba puesto la diadema de cuernos de león alce mientras sus sobrinos corrían a su alrededor burlándose de el.

La tarde se asomaba, el humo de las chimeneas y el olor a dulce café ya se hacia presente en la vida de los aldeanos, todos contentos jugaban con la nieve, unos lanzándola en forma esferal otros haciendo muñecos de nieve, mientras los que quedaban se dedicaban a arreglar los portales con luces diminutas de todos los colores

Al otro lado Zuko terminaba de empacar sus últimas pertenencias hoy era Víspera de los Espíritus! Debía tomar un descanso y reunirse con su familia, no negaba por dentro el sentirse contento, satisfecho con paz desbordando en su corazón, aun llevaba los vanos y lejanos recuerdos, _"en otras épocas aun había gente sufriendo, ahora…todo es diferente_". Zuko miraba a la lejanía como un buque gigantesco surcaba el alumbrado puerto, aquel seria su transporte y el boleto de ida con su familia.

Mientras que en la habitación de al lado, la Señora del Fuego Mai se encargaba de alistar a su hija Honora para viajar por primera vez en su vida, la pequeña maestra fuego se sentía muy emocionada ante tal idea, y no paraba de hablar.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo será este viaje? ¿Cómo es el polo sur? ¿Va a ser emocionante?.-

-Calmate, nunca te había escuchado tan emocionada, vámonos tu padre nos esta esperando.- Mai llevó a su hija a la habitación matrimonial, allí se encontraba Zuko en el balcón, observando el paisaje iluminado y pacifico de lo que aun quedaba de la nación del fuego, el hombre maduro volteo encontrándose con la vista maravillosa de su esposa y de su hija, la belleza que sus dos mujeres emanaban eran como un calor acogedor, una situación que solo se hacia presente en su vida.

-La familia real dejo el palacio para subir al buque, camino al polo sur, los soldados cargaron el equipaje y Zuko dio las ultimas ordenes a los embajadores y consejeros. Finalmente emprendieron su viaje al polo sur.

**En Ciudad República**

Toph, descansaba en el lecho de su hogar tratando de que su mente estuviera ocupada en cualquier otra cosa menos en temas que, aunque no quiera aceptar aun ocupaban buen parte de su corazón, recibió de parte de todos sus amigos las convocatorias a pasar juntos la Víspera de los Espíritus, cada carta que recibía era carta desechada, para que estaría en unión si todos tienen una familia completa?, se sentiría como un gran punto negro en medio de una hoja blanca de papel, miraba a su hija la pequeña Lin dormir frente a la chimenea, cubierta por una suave mantita de lana, la pequeña se estremeció, la orgullosa madre de familia sonrió al ver la expresión relajada de su pequeña. La maestra tierra volvió su vista a la llama que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intensificando el fuego que lentamente consumía la leña, pensando y comprendiendo que su única familia es y sería su hija.

Sintió la necesidad de contemplarla aunque no la pudiese ver, estaba segura que Lin era la criatura mas frágil que se podría imaginar, como no deseaba poder ver su rostro…que color eran sus ojos?, haría las mismas expresiones que ella?, sonreía a menudo?; tenia que conformarse con los latidos de su pequeño corazón acelerado para saber que era lo que sentía, no descarto tampoco la idea de sentirse infeliz que difícil es ser madre y padre…

El interlocutor empezó a chillar a punto de iniciar una transmisión

-"Jefa Bei Fong…Jefa Bei Fong, necesitamos su presencia en el cuartel, 5 vándalos han sido apresados al parecer tres de ellos ya tienen antecedentes, los otros parecen ser extranjeros"

-Iré ahora mismo, preparen las cárceles temporales y enciérrenlos hasta que llegue

-Entendido Señora- El silencio nuevamente reino apenas y el sonido de la leña desvaneciéndose era notable, Toph envolvió el cuerpo de su hija en la misma manta que la cubría, se colocó su placa y se marcho al cuartel junto con Lin

Al llegar allí dejo a Lin en su oficina, pidió los reportes y antecedentes de los apresados no tardo tiempo en estar frente a ellos, _"Mal aventurados quienes no pase la Víspera de los Espíritus comiendo galletas y cenando en familia_"

La primera celda era ocupada por un hombre alto, delgado de cabellera negra y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla

-Veamos, según lo que oí no es la primera vez que estas aquí, llevas dos detenciones seguidas-

-Solo buscaba momento de paz- se excuso el hombre agarrado a las rejas con la cabeza apoyada en ellas de igual manera

-Todos buscamos eso amigo, lamentablemente no todos tenemos la dicha de hacerlo-

-De inmediato un oficial entro a llevarse al hombre de la celda

-Prepara un juicio dentro de 3 días, llévalo a los calabozos-

El proceso se repitió 3 veces más, todos eran criminales sin éxito en sus cuartadas.

Al llegar a la última celda sintió nuevamente ese vacio, lo sintió tan cerca que juraba que estaba encarnado, en dicha celda se encontraba un hombre calvo de larga barba blanca mirada triste y profunda, de ojos verdes vacios y copados de arrepentimiento, el hombre levanto la vista hacia su justiciera, ella solo agachó la cabeza como si lo conociera perfectamente, el hombre traspaso la rendija con su mano tratando de tocar la mejilla de Toph en suave caricia, ella no se movió dejo que el llegara a su propósito como lo deseaba.

-Mi pequeña hija Toph…-

-Que estas haciendo aquí...padre?-

-xoxoxoxox-

Era imposible llegar a una descripción completa y exacta para el ambiente fraternal vivido en el hogar del Avatar, Zuko enseñaban a sus sobrinos políticos a poner los adornos en la entrada de la casa, todos ellos en formas de muñecos de nieve, las lucecillas que una y otra vez se descomponían en sus manos daban dolores de cabeza a Katara quien en todo momento le llamaba la atención. Fue de gran alegría la llegada del Señor del Fuego y su familia. Pero al parecer Zuko tendría que pagar una grande tarifa de adornos.

Aang estaba jugando a perseguir a sus dos hermosos hijos, Kya y Bumi, lanzándoles pequeñas ráfagas de viento, pero corrían tanto que Aang tropezó con Zuko, quien quedó completamente enredado en los adornos que colocaba.

-¡Ten mas cuidado Aang!- dijo algo molesto, pero Aang solo río nerviosamente.

Sokka estaba sentado oyendo la radio. La maestra agua sacaba la carne de la leña, cuando de pronto se oyó un fuerte grito y varios platos chocar contra el suelo haciéndose trizas de inmediato, ¡Era Suki! Katara volteó a verla y pudo notar como la invadía un fuerte dolor, mientras ella penas podía llevar sus manos hacia su vientre. Sokka, al escuchar ese sonido, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cocina, donde se llevo una gran sorpresa

- ¡Suki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Qué ocurrió?- pero Suki solo pegó otro grito, esta vez en el oído de Sokka.

-¡Sokka! Ya es hora. Suki acaba de entrar en labor de parto.-

-¡¿QUÉ SUKI QUÉ?! ¡¿Y ENTRÓ EN QUÉ?!-

-Hermano, no te pongas así, conserva la calma y ve por unos trapos, agua tibia y una cálida manta para el bebé.-

Sokka se dirigió muy nervioso a la sala, y cuando llegó gritó muy estérico.

-NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS ALLÍ, ¡SUKI VA A DAR A LUZ! ¡AANG VE POR AGUA TIBIA, Y ZUKO, TÚ VE POR TOALLAS!-

-Te lo encomendé a ti tonto!- Respondió Katara

Así, todos fueron corriendo muy nerviosos por lo que pidió Sokka, mientras Katara dirigía a Suki hasta la habitación más cercana.

Con cuidado la recostó y escuchó ruidos y gritos afuera, entonces salió a ver que ocurría. Aang había tropezado con Sokka y derramó toda el agua sobre él, haciendo que Zuko resbalara y cayera sobre ellos, también mojando las toallas.

-Levántense del suelo, no es momento para jugar, y ustedes dos ya han asistido a un parto, deberían ser más profesionales y no espantar al pobre Sokka. ¡Mai, ven aquí un momento!-

Mai acababa de vestir a Honora y cepillaba su cabello, cuando escuchó como la llamaban, tomó el cabello de su hija con una cola de caballo y se dirigieron a la sala, donde casi resbalan con el agua en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Y por qué gritas?-

-Suki esta dando a luz y no puedo dejarla sola, pero ellos están tan nerviosos que no pueden cooperar.-

-Iré a vigilar a Suki, tú ve por lo que necesitas. Honora, llama a los niños y diles que ayuden a limpiar este desastre.-

Mai fue corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes , donde la encontró sudando y respirando muy rápido, intentando no gritar; se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, y luego vio entrar a Katara con un balde de agua y varias toallas. Katara usó su agua control para disminuir un poco el dolor de Suki, y luego dijo que respirar y se calmara.

-Suki, por amor de los espíritus, debes calmarte.-

-¡ESTOY MUY CALMAAAH!-

-Respira profundo, no es para tanto-

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES, NO, ME COMPREN...DES!- Katara rió ante tal comentario

-Por supuesto que te comprendo, ya pasé por eso dos veces, y Mai también ha pasado por eso, no me digas que no te entien..-

-¡AAAAAH! ¡SOKKA VEN RAPIDO!-

-¡Suki ya cálmate o sentirás más dolor!-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR-

-TIENES QUE HACERLO- la tensión ya había hecho gritar a Katara, y todos los que estaban afuera podían escuchar a las damas peleando.

-Papi- Dijo Kya mientras limpiaba el agua derramada -¿Por que mamá y la tía gritan tanto?-

-Lo que ocurre es que tu tía va a dar a luz a un bebé, por eso salgamos de aquí- Respondió Aang, intentando sonar calmado cogió tres orejeras para los niños y junto con Zuko salieron a la entrada a cantar para simular no escuchar.

Mientras que Sokka, por su parte, corría hacia todos lados en busca de la habitación, hasta que finalmente la encontró.

-¡Al fin vienes! ¿Por qué no venías rápido?-

-Eeem, es que, yo... agua... nauseas... habitación...-

-¡Eso no interesa, toma la mano de Suki porque está apretando demasiado la mía!- Mai por fin decía algo, estaba intentando contenerse.

Y tal como lo pidió, Sokka tomó la mano de su amada, y en cuanto hizo eso, Suki comenzó a pujar, casi sin aliento, entre gritos y dolor.

-Y todos de nuevo uno, dos tres- Aang gritaba a los niños quienes lo miraban con una expresión que mas de confusión era de burla

"_**Víspera de los Espíritus!, vengan todos seamos hermanos"**_

"_**juntemos nuestras manos, en esta canción"**_

"_**lalala, lalala, lalala"**_

-Canta Zuko, canta!- Aang daba pequeños golpes en las costillas del Señor del Fuego quien apenas y pronunciaba palabra de lo vergonzoso que se encontraba

-Eso intento!, pero sabes que no soy bueno para esto!-

Los niños cantaban alegremente, sin saber el origen de la situación tan descabellada, hasta que para alivio de Zuko, Katara traspaso la puerta

-Aang! Deja de torturar a Zuko, vengan a conocer a la nueva bebé de mi hermano, es muy hermosa.-

Kya Bumi y Honora compartieron una sonrisa y fueron corriendo hasta la casa, Por fin había llegado. Ese hijo que habían deseado por años y que nunca pudieron concebir con facilidad, ahora estaba en sus brazos. Sokka estaba muy orgulloso de su bebita y de su adorada esposa a la que amaba sin condición, y no hablemos de la madre primeriza, estaba llena de júbilo y amor para darle a esa nueva criatura a la cual cargaba entre sus delicadas pero fuertes manos. Al entrar pudieron contemplar la hermosa imagen de esa familia: Sokka abrazaba a su esposa mientras ella tomaba en brazos esa delicada y pequeña bebé.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó Zuko en un tono muy silencioso y pacífico.

- Decidimos que se llamará Aikka.- respondió el padre del bebé con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un lindo nombre- Dijo Katara, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Aang para ver al bebé.

Cuando los pequeños la vieron, se desbordo la emoción, la inocencia era reflejada en sus rostros contentos de ver a esa pequeña y delicada niña, y comenzaron a acariciarla y saludarla, pero la que más cuidado tenía era Kya, que mostraba un gran cariño hacia su nueva prima. Al notar eso, Katara abrazó a Aang y él la tomó por la cintura, viendo sus grandes y brillantes ojos Azules como el mar, comprendiendo lo que Katara pensaba.

-Aang, ¿te imaginas a nuestros nietos? ¿Cómo crees que serán?- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y una ilusión en su mirada.

-No lo se amor, espero que sean como tú- respondió Aang a su amada esposa, acariciando su rostro y abrazándola nuevamente.

-Vamos niños, vengan con nosotros- dijo Mai, guiando a los niños y a su esposo afuera, sabían que Sokka y Suki necesitaban privacidad.

-Creo que también debería salir- dijo Aang mientras salía detrás de los niños.

-El destino de nuestra hija ya está marcado: será una loba guerrera como yo.-

-¿Pero de que hablas Sokka? Ella será guerrera Kyoshi, y la entrenaré yo misma-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Así será!-

-Silencio, no…no es así… - interrumpió la maestra agua, mirando a la plácida y tranquila pequeña, será una maestra agua, de la tribu Agua del Sur.

-Genial, mi hija estará por ahí mojando a todo el mundo con sus poderes mágicos-

-¡Oye!-

-No digas más hermana, sabes que tengo razón-

- Si tu lo dices- contestó Katara, con una voz un tanto sarcástica. Saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la nueva familia a solas un momento.

-Amor, te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien aunque yo no estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo-

-Gracias Sokka, por apoyarme- Sokka se agachó para acariciar las mejillas de su bebé y besar a Suki, cuando de pronto los interrumpieron de nuevo.

-xoxoxoxox-

-Así…que ahora de la realeza pasaste a ser criminal, esperaba que tuvieras un plan mejor para venir- Toph se encontraba dentro de la celda con el hombre de edad, que en realidad era su padre

-Hija mía, he venido a pedirte perdón, falle como padre tú merecías una verdadera vida-

-No…tengo que agradecerte, sino me hubieras puesto en cautiverio no estaría aquí, sin mi pequeña-

-Ya veo…me haz dado la dicha de saber que soy abuelo, donde esta?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, te enviare nuevamente a tu tierra- Toph ahorcó sus sentimientos y salió de la celda

-No piensas perdonarme?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, iré a visitar a mi verdadera familia-

Su orgullo no le permitía derramar una sola lágrima, para que…no tenia motivos tampoco excusas, simplemente acudiría a su lugar de origen como persona, llego a su oficina y se marcho con la pequeña Lin a donde en verdad pertenecía

-xoxoxoxox-

- Oh, lamento interrumpirlos pero tenemos visitas-

-Aang, ¿Por qué no mejor dices de una vez quien está aquí?-

- Mejor ven a ver por ti mismo-

-Muy bien, enseguida voy- Sokka llegó hasta la sala, donde se llevó la sorpresa más inesperada de todas. -¡Toph! Que bueno verte, vienes en el mejor momento, y veo que traes a tu pequeña.-

-Diría lo mismo señor boomerang, pero, no puedo verte. Feliz Víspera de los espíritus. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Suki?-

-Ellos no te contaron?- Toph negó con su cabeza -Mejor ven a ver, o sentir, como sea.- La tomó de la mano y corrió hacia el cuarto donde su esposa descansaba. -¡Suki, mira quién vino!-

-¡Hola Toph! gusto en verte, y a ti también Lin-

- Hola Suki, ¡Oh! ¿Eso es?-

-Mamá, es un bebé-

-Así es Lin, es nuestra hija, se llama Aikka -

-Vaya, veo que si llegue en buen tiempo- dijo Toph y rió un poco. -¿Puedo cargarla?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Suki, poniéndola en sus brazos.

-Es muy pequeña, ¿Quieres verla Lin?- le dijo a su pequeña, mientras ella intentaba ver a la bebé con curiosidad. -Bien, debo ir afuera con los demás, Felicidades a ambos.- Dijo Toph por ultimo antes de ponerse sentimental, recordando, al cargar a esa bebé, como se sintió cuando su querida hija llegó a su vida.

Aikka regreso con su madre y Suki la alimentó, no había cena que comer, tampoco se sentían bien estar dentro de la casa sabiendo que afuera un gran festival se llevaba a cabo faltando a penas 1 hora para ser Víspera de los Espíritus.

Katara dejo a solas a Suki y a Sokka con su recién nacido, encontró a Aang parado en el marco de la puerta viendo como los demás se alejaban camino al festival todos con un gorrito de león alce sobre sus cabezas, una ráfaga de viento se entrometió en el calor emanado dentro del hogar causando una sensación helada en su cuerpo

-Sera mejor salir y cerrar la puerta, no queremos que Aikka pesque un resfriado- Abrazo la firme espalda de su esposo mientras este asentía y tomaba la mano de su esposa

-¿Ocurre algo malo Katara?- Preguntó el maestro aire de figura esbelta, con cierta curiosidad reflejada en sus grises ojos, al ver la mirada expresiva de su esposa.

-No amor, es solo qué, estoy muy feliz, por todo lo que nos ha sucedido en este tiempo.-

-Yo también estoy feliz-

-Aang, te amo ¿Lo sabes?- dijo la morena chica de ojos azules.

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto Katara? Dime la verdad, ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó ya más preocupado por las palabras de su amada.

- Te tengo una grandiosa noticia. Aang, estoy embarazada, y presiento que nuestro hijo será un poderoso maestro aire, como tú, lo veo en mi se que el me llama, y me dice que su padre ha anhelado su llegada- la mujer se llevo las manos a su aun vientre

En ese momento, reino un silencio que parecía manifestar emoción y alegría, como expresaría toda esa felicidad?, su deseo silenciosamente fue cumplido, la mujer que amaba llevaba en su vientre su esperanza de vida, fue imposible aguantarse las lágrimas no tenia caso tener 33 años y aparentar ser un hombre fuerte, no dijo mas y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus lagrimas se perdían sobre las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Te imaginas?...un pequeño maestro aire- Dijo Katara, mientras a la distancia la gente danzaba y los fuegos pirotécnicos estallaban en el cielo.

Gracias a todos por leer, nos hemos esforzado mucho en esto precisamente son las 16:50 y lo hemos terminado esperando que sea de su agrado

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
